


Tell Me Is It Over Yet?

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka and Rex make plans, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Grieving Ahsoka, Hopeful Ending, Jedi Mentions, Post-Order 66, Rebellion Mention, Vod Mentions, grieving Rex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: She lets out a tinkle of laughter, face softening; though her shoulders stay tight and bowed, as if she carried the entire weight of the galaxy — the force — all on her own. Tilting his head, he studies her for a long moment, taking in just how she’s aged in the last day since they’d boarded the transport ship they’d been able to salvage from the crash. He takes in the hard lines around her mouth, the tired crinkles around her eyes, and tries to remember the last time she didn’t have them.Or, Rex and Ahsoka dealing with the Aftermath of Order 66.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29
Collections: Clone Wars Saved Exchange 2020





	Tell Me Is It Over Yet?

**Author's Note:**

> I gotta be honest, I definitely had a hard time trying to figure out what they would have done, directly following what they went through. So I hope I did them justice, in terms of planning/sort of dealing with what they went through. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

It’s chaos, this life of theirs, Rex muses as he stares out the view port. 

His eyes bounce from streak of light to streak of light, as they fly aimlessly through space. He can hear Ahsoka fiddling with the controls, double and triple checking their flight plan…. as if they had one. He snorts with a shake of his head.

“Re-Rex?” Ahsoka calls, voice light and tight. Though _Force_ Rex can practically _feel_ and _taste_ the saturating despair that saturates like a storm cloud, clinging to her and the air around. 

Shifting in the co-pilot’s seat, Rex flashes her a small smile, forced and pained, but the attempt prompts her to send him one of her own. “Just thinkin’ about how I never get to fly any of the ships I seem to step foot on.” It’s a small lie, but he forgives with the way it causes her to let out an involuntary snort at his words. “Swear, between you, Cody, and the…. the general, I never get to do any flying.”

She lets out a tinkle of laughter, face softening; though her shoulders stay tight and bowed, as if she carried the entire weight of the galaxy — the _force_ — all on her own. Tilting his head, he studies her for a long moment, taking in just how she’s aged in the last day since they’d boarded the transport ship they’d been able to salvage from the crash. He takes in the hard lines around her mouth, the tired crinkles around her eyes, and tries to remember the last time she didn’t have them.

“That’s because you fly like Mast-Master Obi-wan,” she quips back, words tripping over themselves as she tries to keep her voice steady. 

They share a smile, before Rex looks away to swallow around the lump forming in his throat. Flicking his eyes back, he stares out the view port and lets his mind wander once again. Wonders how many brothers, how many of the vod he’s lost to the unyielding machine that is war. 

And now, this newest atrocity that’s been thrust on them, he’s morbidly curious how many were lost because their _jetii_ were forced to defend themselves. How many brothers killed the ones they’d sworn to follow until death were taken because those damn _long-necks_ had put _control chips_ into their brains? Were there any members of the 501st still left alive, or did the General take them out when they turned on him? Was Bly alive? Or did he fight the order and turn his blaster on himself, instead of killing _his_ General? He hopes Wolffe was able to fight the urge, like he himself couldn't, so he wouldn't have to one day live with the knowledge of killing his _friend_. 

He hopes and prays to the old Gods and to the force, that other brothers were able to fight their chips, to save what lives they could have. 

Shaking his head, he lets his head tip back and goes to stare at the ceiling and takes a deep breath, holding it before slowly releasing it. 

“We need a plan,” he points out after another moment of quiet.

“We do,” Ahsoka agrees. “First though,” she starts before pausing to cough. “We need to get rid of this transport and get a new ship before we do anything else.”

“It would be the smartest move,” he affirms, as he lets his head lull to the side as he eyes her. “But unfortunately, Ahsoka, I don’t know any legitimate, or even creditable, people we could trust to exchange ours for a new one. Or where to even start looking for one.” He finds himself wishing Jesse, or Fives or Hardcase for that matter, was with them. They’d spent most of the war making contacts with questionable characters they’d met, either after they’d won back planets or on shore-leave. 

Rex had, unfortunately, hadn’t, as he’d had to spend most of his time dealing with higher ups and the Jedi instead. _Sith-spit_ , he thinks, _I should have been more diligent getting their info than I was_. 

Instead of looking dismayed by what he said though, Ahsoka’s lips slowly curl into a smile, but genuine smile — the first, he thinks he’s seen since they’d loaded Maul in his shackles onto their ship. “Ahsoka?”

“I know someone,” she says, voice perking up as she speaks, “A smuggler. Had a few run-ins with him.” Pausing, she glances at him for a moment, almost curiously, before she moves her eyes forward again. “Hondo Ohnaka.”

Blinking slowly, Rex straightens up in his seat, turning until he faces her. “I remember General Kenobi talking about this Weequay pirate before, ‘Soka,” Rex admits, his voice a low rumble as he eyes her. “It wasn’t all that favorable.”

“It’ll be okay, Rexter,” Ahsoka murmurs, voice soft and quiet, glances at him before looking back out the view port. “Hondo Ohnaka might be a two-bit, backstabbing pirate, but deep down, he’ll do the honorable thing. I’m _certain_ of it.”

Snorting, Rex lifted his head until he could catch her eyes, and gave her a quick look, as if to ask if she’d heard what she’d just said out loud.

Letting her lips quirk up in a quick smile, she gave a one shoulder shrug. “Hondo’s,” she starts, voice trailing off as she furrows her white markings. “Hondo has helped. Before Bo-Katan and I contacted the Counsel, and Sky-skyguy and Master Kenobi.” 

Rex, force bless him, doesn’t comment on how her voice trembles and trips over her nickname for General Skywalker. Just nods slowly and waits for her to continue on, explaining how Hondo had assisted, on the down low, — he did after all have his reputation to think about — with getting the Mandalorians supplies and contacts they sorely needed to get Maul and Death Watch dealt with. 

“If _you_ trust he won’t turn you, us, over to this Empire, then _I_ trust you, kid. _Always_.”

* * *

Not surprised to find her in here, Rex thinks he comes to stop in the doorway of the cock-pit. Shuffling back half a step, as he moves to cross his arms over his chest, he leans up against the durasteel archway. He spends a few moments just watching Ahsoka, covered in engine grease and oils, as she tinkers with their new ship’s machinery.

Though being fair, he thinks to himself, their lives had been one form of chaos or another, for as long as they’d known each other. Shaking his head, he clears his throat loud enough to catch her attention. “You plan to spend the whole night cycle down there, ‘Soka?”

“Only long enough to ensure Hondo didn’t leave us any surprises,” she calls back. “While I knew he’d do the honorable thing, I still want to check and make sure we don’t have some kind of unexpected surprise waiting for us until we can get Nal Hutta to trade this for something else.”

Rex nods in understanding. She’d explained that she’d trusted Hondo to do right by them, _but_ she also didn’t want to take any chances on someone meeting his ‘right price’ — especially with how Jedi seem to be the galaxy’s currently most wanted fugitives. So, as a compromise, they’d agreed to trade the ship he’d traded them for one he didn’t know about. 

Just in case.

And then after that… well.

Then, Rex guesses they’ll finally have to sit down and figure out their next steps because bouncing from planet to planet, port to port, no direction and no plan, well that wouldn’t work long term for them.

Neither enjoyed sitting idly for very long.

They never had. 

_Sith-hells_ , Rex wasn’t even sure if it’d work in the short term, but had been surprised by some planets putting up more of a fight against the new Empire, so they’d been able to fly unseen for the last standard month.

Since...since their lives — their _world_ — had gone up in smoke and destruction and _death_.

* * *

It takes them nearly a standard ten day to reach Nal Hutta, and trade in the ship they’d gotten from Hondo. They only stay planetside long enough for Ahsoka to give it a quick inspection after the trade — really, more just to ensure there were no traps or tracking devices that shouldn’t be there — before they’re off, to space, flying to Tol Amn for a cycle and the chance to give their new ship a more in-depth look over.

But now.... now they have no plan, no set course.

No ideas on where to even go next, or what path to follow. 

Because since getting off that moon — away from the wreckage and mass burial of brothers and friends — the only things they’d decided on was to trade their republic transport ship to Hondo, before trading it off to one they’d _need_ and use. 

And now that they had it... they had no lead, no clue, no whisper to follow.

No ideas on where to even go or start.

Force, Ahsoka thought to herself, letting out a half mad laugh — that broke half way into a sob as she slid down the wall when it finally hit her. Her eyes well, lip trembles before another sob slips out, followed by another and another, until her chest is heaving from the force of them as she finally lets herself cry, letting herself mourn. 

Lets herself grieve the troopers, the brothers, the vod lost. She lets herself cry for the Jedi Knights, and the masters, the padawans, and the younglings that were surely slaughtered at the Temple by the squads of Troopers that’d been stationed there for added protection. She lets herself weep for a long while, before she finds herself stumbling up to beat her fists near bloody as she unleashes her rage against the durasteel walls of the ship.

It could have been moments, or hours, she’ll never know, before calloused hands are curling around her wrists and tugging her away from and into a chest. They slide down, Ahsoka curled up into Rex, as she finishes crying for all those lost, for the feel of the force — dark and lonely, like an unending song of despair that won’t leave her be now that she’s let herself listen to it. 

Eventually though, the tears dry up, or maybe her body just can no longer go on making them, when she comes back from where she’d let herself be lost to the crashes of rage and sorrow, and finds herself settled against Rex.

Rex, who’s lost just as much. 

Who’s lost more in some respects. All his brothers lost, if not to death, then the chips still embedded in their heads.

 _Oh Rex_ , she thinks as she lets out one last hiccuping sob. “I’m sorry,” she rasps out, with a wince.

“S’okay, kid, s’okay,” he rumbles, even as he continues to rub up and down her back, attempting to soothe her.

“No, it’s not,” she argues really, even if it’s whispered.

“No,” he agrees solemnly. “But it could be, it can be,” he compromises. They take a moment, still curled around each other before slowly, they detangle enough for Ahsoka to slip from his hold and sit opposite him in the small hallway from cockpit to the rest of their ship. “It will be, because we’ll make it so. Okay, ‘Soka?”

“Okay, Rexter.” She nods once in agreement.

They sit there, quietly and together, as they both quietly grieve, before eventually climbing up to their feet, shuffling back to take their chairs before the view port.

“We need a destination,” Rex points out. “We can’t keep flying without one.”

“We need a plan,” she counters softly, glancing from the controls to him and back again. “We need, we need a plan to, to fight the Empire. To get your brothers away from Empire control. To get the chips out, and your vod back to who they are. To see if any-any Jedi survived.”

Rex takes a moment, quietly breathing before he nods firmly. “We need allies, Ahsoka. Need _information_. We _can’t_ do this by ourselves.”

“I know,” she agrees. They settle into silence, staring out at the stars as they pass by. “Naboo. We should head to Naboo. Pad-Padmé told me when I, when I left the Temple, that I could contact her sister, Sola, if I ever needed help.”

“And if she can’t?”

“Then,” Ahsoka falters, markings furrowing as she thinks hard. “Alderaan. Senator Organa was a good friend of Padmé’s, and I’m sure he’d know of others who’d want to help us. Or us help them.”

“Then we have a destination,” Rex nods, as he moves to put in Naboo’s coordinates. “And once we’ve got information we _need_ , we can start planning on helping _our_ vod then.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Nixie! You can find me where I post the things I [create](https://nixies-creations.tumblr.com/), or at my main blog [here](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
